Episode 4902/4903 (7 August 2014)
In a tricky situation, Mick finds himself torn about what actions to take. Stacey receives a visit from her family but she is shocked when she hears what her mother has to say. Linda receives a surprising phone call that shakes her to the core. Kat is shocked when she makes an upsetting discovery. As Kat tries to deal with last night's events everything is put on hold by an unexpected development. Stacey is given a way out, but will she take it? Mick is forced to come clean to Linda, but will she stand by him? Dean receives some relationship advice from an oblivious Stan. Full synopsis Two police officers approach Mick’s car and ask for his licence – Mick protests his innocence; he wasn’t trying to pick up Rainie. Mick explains to the police that he is a happily married man, but when he refers to Rainie as a tart, this angers her and she maliciously exclaims that he is one of her regulars. Mick is arrested on suspicion of soliciting a prostitute and Rainie is brought in for questioning. The Carters all wait back at the Vic for Mick to arrive, to celebrate his swim. Ian gets back to a concerned Denise, wondering where he’s been. Denise informs him that Emma Summerhayes and Ross Abernethy are in the living room, waiting to talk to him. Ian is paranoid when Summerhayes takes a phone call – could it be something to do with Rainie? Summerhayes returns to the room and tells Denise, Ian and Peter that Keeble has rung and that they would like to show the CCTV footage of Lucy on the bus at the appeal. Later, Ian heads to the police station and finds Mick there. Ian tells him that he can’t possibly tell the police the truth; it can’t come out that he spent a night with Rainie. Ian confesses that it happened the night Lucy died. He explains to Mick that he was seeing Rainie today because she’s blackmailing him; threatening to tell the police where Ian really was on Good Friday. Mick is doubtful, how can he take the rap for Ian when he has a family to consider? Ian begs Mick to reconsider – he needs the television appeal to go well and doesn’t want his mistake to stop Lucy from getting justice. Later, Denise thanks Mick for giving Ian something to focus on with swimming practice; he’s come to consider Mick as a friend. Cora arrives in the Vic and Linda tells her that Stan is waiting for her upstairs. When she arrives in the living room she is pleased to find Stan sat on the sofa, with a bottle of Cava on the table and candles lit. She hides her slight disappointment behind a smile when Lauren and Abi pop out holding a birthday cake. Later, Cora and Stan share a drink in the Vic. Stan cheekily invites Cora to stay the night. Dean thanks Lauren for helping Stan out with Cora’s birthday cake – Abi clocks that Lauren obviously fancies Dean. Mick finally arrives back at the Vic to cheers. As Mick celebrates with punters, Linda asks to see Mick alone. She tells him that she’s had a phone call from his lawyer – he’s in court tomorrow. Linda begs Mick to tell her what he’s done but he asks her just to trust him, he can’t tell her what’s happened but he hasn’t done anything wrong. The next morning, Linda tells Mick that he’s not going anywhere until he tells her exactly why he’s been called to court. Mick confesses that he was arrested for soliciting – but they got it wrong. Mick explains what really happened and confesses that he’s covering for Ian. Linda is outraged when Mick tells her that he is going to take the blame for him as he doesn’t want to risk the press ripping Ian to shreds. Mick assures Linda that his charges will be dropped; and then they can put it all behind them. Post-conversation, Linda steps into the kitchen and discovers Cora in there, and overheard everything. Linda tells Mick that she isn’t impressed that Stan has had Cora to stay over. Dean hears this and tells Linda that he’ll have a word with Stan; as it’s her. Dean heads to the allotments and has a beer with Stan, telling him that Linda isn’t keen on his women doing the walk of shame from the Vic. Dean appears interested when Stan points out that if Linda is that bothered, then Mick must be doing something wrong. Dean tells Stan that he has his eye on someone, but is secretive about their identity. Mick comes downstairs dressed for court – he and Linda cover to Nancy and tell her that he’s off for a meeting with the bank manager. On his way to court, Mick sees Ian outside Scarlett’s. Mick firmly tells him that if anything like this happens again, then he’s on his own. Cora heads back to the Vic to pick up her sunglasses and finds a nervy Linda. Cora worries Linda when she tells her that she should be at court – it’s not a given that Mick’s going to be let off. She and Linda head to the court together. Jean continues to try to persuade Stacey to appeal, but Stacey is reluctant to lie; she wasn’t ill when she killed Archie. Back at the house, Kat tells Jean that she wishes she knew about her plan earlier – she would have tried to talk her round. Kat thinks that they should cancel the baby shower; Jean clearly isn’t well. However, before they can change any plans, a host of guests arrive at the house. Jean is clearly uncomfortable and suggests that the guests go to the Vic and celebrate there instead. Kat is unsure about leaving the kids with Jean but Jean reassures her that she doesn’t mind. As the guests leave, the smile leaves Jean’s face and it’s clear she isn’t well. Jean gets increasingly more agitated at Lily, who is playing with a balloon in the kitchen. When it pops, Jean snaps and shouts at Lily. She immediately feels guilty and runs to apologise – telling Lily and Tommy that she will take them to get ice cream. Outside the Minute Mart, Jean snaps again when Lily immediately spills ice cream on her. Shirley clocks this and asks how Jean is. Jean is wound up when she believes that her and Kat are just waiting for her to slip up, and so skulks off, leaving Lily and Tommy with Shirley. Kat and Alfie return and Shirley informs them that Jean isn’t well. Kat heads to look for Jean and finds her in the allotments. Kat and Jean discuss Stacey appealing; Jean reminds Kat that she needs to back her up. Jean doubts how well she can look after Lily- she needs her mum. Kat reassures Jean that she and Alfie will support her and Lily – there’ll be room for them and they will always be there for her. Later, Kat tells Alfie that she’s told Jean that she can stay for as long as she likes – Alfie seems unsure. Jean is hyper -aware of Alfie’s concerns and overhears the couple discussing her from the hallway. Dead-eyed, she heads towards the kitchen. Kat shouts to Jean in the kitchen, is she alright? As she opens the door she is horrified to see Jean slumped on the floor, having self-harmed. Stacey arrives at Walford General Hospital, handcuffed to a prison guard. She heads into Jean’s hospital room and is upset at the sight of Jean; she doesn’t understand why she wanted to hurt herself. Ollie arrives at the hospital to a frosty reception from Kat. Ollie explains that they had a row and Jean stormed off to Walford. Kat is confused – Jean told her that they were finished. Ollie explains that that isn’t what happened, Jean had told him about wanting Stacey to appeal, causing an argument. Ollie isn’t impressed when Stacey suggests that he may be playing a part in Jean’s stress. Ollie explains how looking after Lily is too much for Jean. The realisation of how much Jean needs her, hits Stacey. When the prison guard calls time, Stacey begs for a bit longer, to which the guard eventually relents. After talking to the doctor, Kat tells Stacey and Ollie that Jean has told her psychiatric nurse that she’s not ready to go home – she wants to stay in a psychiatric hospital. When Stacey raises concerns about who will look after Lily, Kat assures her that she won’t abandon Lily – she and Alfie will work it out. Stacey says a sad goodbye to Jean and heads off with Kat and the prison guard. As Stacey hugs Kat goodbye, her waters break, Kat’s in labour... Alfie receives a letter from Walford Borough Council – it’s bad news, he’s lost his stall. Alfie storms over to the council office to see Aleks, wanting an explanation. When Alfie argues that he left a message to explain why he wasn’t in, Aleks claims that he never received it and Tamwar reluctantly backs him up. Later, in the café, Liam is struggling on his own. Alfie clocks this and offers Liam help, to which Liam agrees. Ian returns and thanks Alfie for pitching in. When Alfie fills Ian in about losing his stall, Ian offers him extra shifts at the café, but Alfie is reluctant; he wants to be his own boss. Credits Gallery 7thAugust2014.1.jpg 7thAugust2014.2.jpg 7thAugust2014.3.jpg 7thAugust2014.4.jpg 7thAugust2014.5.jpg Broadcasts Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes